


Hoodie Thief

by nerdfighter721



Series: Adventures of Ned Leed's Hoodies [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, but thats no super relevant, if you squint its Ned/Peter, mostly a fluff story, with a smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: Peter and Ned just wanted to walk home from school, like any normal day. Winter in New York, however, decided otherwise for them.





	Hoodie Thief

“It’s really cold, right?” Peter asked, holding his arms across his chest as he rubbed his arms slowly. He and Ned were heading home from school, the temperatures had just started to drop for winter and Peter couldn’t help but shiver.

Ned gave him a weird look, Peter was already wearing an insane amount of layers. Peter had on his binder, a long sleeved t-shirt, two sweaters over it, and his Midtown high hoodie. He was also wearing at jeans with a pair of sweatpants over it, along with a hat and a scarf wrapped tight around his neck, “Pete, it’s like fifty degrees outside. You’re dressed like it’s below freezing,” Ned commented, he was dressed in just a thick long sleeved shirt and a jacket, he had another jacket stuffed in his bag from his mom’s insistence, but other than that - nothing too special.

Peter shook his head, “It can’t just be fifty.”

Pulling out his phone as they walked, Ned confirmed, “Actually, it’s fifty-two degrees.”

Grunting in response, Peter fell silent as they walked a few more blocks before stopping as though he hit an invisible wall. Ned stopped a few steps further, as soon as he realized Peter wasn’t still in step with him, he turned, “Peter?”

Not being able to hold it in anymore, Ned realized Peter’s teeth were clattering together, “I - I - It’s too - oo cold.” Ned realized what was about to happen before it did, Peter stumbled slightly before he lost his footing entirely. Holding out his arms, Ned caught Peter before he fell face first onto the cement.

“N-Ned,” Peter’s words were slurred, “‘m tired.”

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me, Peter.” Ned shook his shoulders until Peter opened his eyes, “Here, you need this so much more than I do.” Turning his bag around, he pulled out his hoodie, took the backpack off Peter, helped Peter lean against a wall, and managed to pull the jacket on the other boy.

Peter gave a small grin, “S-s-so so-ft!”

“Yeah, super soft.” Ned responded, trying to think of what to do. They had taken some of their usual back ways, so they were in a slightly less busy street, but it was also New York - so everyone just stepped around muttering about drunk kids. Ned wanted to scream at them for not helping.

Peter blinked slowly around, confusion slowly appearing on his face, “Wh-wh-what are we do-ing?”

“Trying to get you home,” Ned told him, “Do you have a fever or something? Is that what this is stemming from?” Ned saw Peter’s head start to fall forward again, “Nope, can’t go to sleep, Peter.” His panic was starting to get the best of him as he muttered something about being tired again, “Where’s your  _ phone _ , Pete?” 

Last resort came to mind, he dug through the bag he had tossed aside and pulled out his cellphone that was sitting in the pouch meant for water bottles. Unlocking it with Peter’s passcode, Ned - hands shaking - pulled up the contacts and clicked on the only person he thought would have any idea what was happening. Well, Ned knew what was happening - but  _ why _ it was happening. Ned had been friends with Peter for  _ years _ , and he never suffered this much in the winter.

“Hey Pete, I’m in the middle of-”

Ned stopped Tony Stark from continuing, “Hi Mr. Stark, this is Ned Leeds, Peter’s friend.” Ned spoke over Tony as he attempted to interrupt, “Pete is showing signs of hypothermia and I don’t know what to do. We were just walking home from school and he started to say he was cold, but he collapsed a few seconds ago and - STAY AWAKE PETER! - and I can’t get him to stay awake.”

While he was talking, he heard the unmistakable sounds of Iron Man’s repulsors, “I have a location on this phone, try your best to keep him awake. Shake him, poke him, I don’t care. Keep him conscious.” 

Ned gave Peter a good shake and his eyes shot open, “Wh-what?”

“Stay awake,” Ned reminded him, putting the phone on speaker and he ripped off his hoodie he was wearing and shoved it on Peter. Thankfully, Peter took to the chore of putting on the jacket.

“His motor skills are dropping,” Ned commented to the billionaire on the other side of the phone.

“I’m coming as absolutely fast as I can.” Tony Stark responded, “Has he always been this sensitive to the cold?”

Ned shook his head before he remembered it was phone call, “No, but -”

“But what?” Tony asked angrily as Ned trailed off.

“It’s his first winter since - since - you know -”

Tony growled, “I need you to explain.”

“The bite.” He dropped his voice, although the people had mostly emptied out from around them, Ned didn’t like saying that out for anyone to hear.

Tony cursed over the phone, “I don’t know enough about spiders to know why, but I’m sure the DNA change has something to do with it.” Ned heard Tony grunt, “I have medical right behind me, how wrapped up is the kid in layers right now?”

“I’ve given him my two jackets, so at least six layers of shirts, a couple layers of pants, gloves, scarfs, hats, the whole nine yards.”

“Do you have something warm on?” Tony asked, “We don’t need to put both of you in med bay.”

Ned could have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, “I have a thick shirt on, and I always run on the warmer side.” That brought an idea to him, which should have been one of his  _ first _ ideas, he pulled Peter into his arms and held him close to him, even just brushing against his cheek, he could feel how cold he was.

Tony stayed quiet for a minute, and Ned rubbed his hands up and down Peter’s shoulders, occasionally shaking him to get him to wake up, “You know if the kids Aunt is home?” Tony asked out of the blue.

“She is,” Ned responded, they were closer to Peter’s apartment than they were to Tony Stark, but Ned trusted that Tony would know what to do.

He didn’t get a response over the phone, but rather heard the repulsors louder than they had just been. Looking up, Ned saw Iron Man descending down next to him. He lifted the face mask, but stayed in suit as he stooped down and took Peter from Ned’s arms, “Mis’er Stark?” Peter slurred out.

“Yeah, it’s me kid. We’re getting you to medbay.” Ned jumped up once he was no longer holder Peter up, “Happy is right around the corner, he’ll get you and May and bring you to the compound.”

“Will he be okay?” Ned asked, his eyes on Peter, limp in Tony’s hands.

Tony nodded, “Once we get him warmed up. Wait here for Happy.” Without another word, the face plate fell back into place and Iron Man flew into the sky, Peter tucked closed to his chest.

* * *

  
  


Peter woke up  _ sweating _ , he blinked slowly and took his the bright white walls and realized he was in medbay quickly. Aunt May was pacing at the foot of his bed, and he could hear Ned’s quiet snores behind him. He tried to remember how he got there, he remembered leaving school with Ned, but only remembered walking a few blocks before everything went blank.

“Oh baby!” May must have realized his eyes were open, she ran over and knelt down next to him, “How are you feeling?” Behind him, he heard a snort of Ned sharply waking up.

“Sweaty.” Peter said softly, “What happened?”

May put a hand to his cheek and shook his head, “You collapsed on Ned walking home from school.”

Peter stared, “I did?” He rolled so he was on his back and could see, sure enough, Ned was behind him.

“You did,” Ned agreed, “Scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter frowned.

“Don’t you dare apologize, Peter, I thought you were going to  _ die _ .”

May made a noise in the back of her throat and Ned sent her an apologetic look before sitting back in the chair, “Tony brought you here to the tower after Ned called him.”

Peter nodded slowly, before he looked down at what he was buried under. He saw warming blankets, and he could still tell he was in the layers he left school with the added benefit of a jacket he recognized immediately, but knew it wasn’t his, “I’m really hot, can I get out from some of these layers?”

“Of course, baby.” May nodded, pulling the heating blankets off of him and helping him peel away the layers. She tossed the top three hoodies to the end of his bed, and Peter was able to do the rest. He got down to just his shirt, then frowned, “How long have I been out?”

“About six hours.”

Peter moaned, “I’m wearing my binder.”

Immediately, Ned hopped up and grabbed at a privacy curtain, “I’ll close this, go ahead and take it off.” 

May looked at Peter, “Do you want help?”

Peter shook his head, “It’s a zipper one, I can pull it off by myself.”

Although she looked unsure, she nodded her head and joined Ned on the other side of the curtain. Peter unzipped the zipper, took a few deep breaths, cringing at how long he had been in the binder, before pulling back on his long sleeve shirt, the sleeves he rolled up, and - just because it was there within reach and it  _ was _ super soft - Ned’s Midtown high hoodie.

“You can come back in!” Peter called through the curtain. Ned pulled the curtain back against the wall and Peter looked around, “Where’s Mr. Stark?”

Ned’s face exploded in excitement, “He’s in his lab with  _ Dr. Bruce Banner _ , they are trying to find a fix it for the new information about the spider bite.”

Peter smiled at his excitement, but frowned at the second half, “What new information about the spider bite?”

“Spider’s can’t thermoregulate.” Ned responded, “When you were bitten and your DNA changed, it must have made it so  _ you _ can’t, either. We can’t have that since we live in  _ New York _ , so they are working on something to fix it.”

“Oh,” Peter said slowly, “Well, that actually makes a lot of sense. It’s my first winter post-bite.”

Ned nodded, “Exactly.”

May sat on the edge of Peter’s bed, her leg touching Peter’s as she folded up the clothes they had thrown aside. When she got to his Midtown hoodie, she frowned, “You have two of these?”

“Oh, no, that one’s mine.” Ned said, “When I put my jackets on him-” He narrowed his eyes at Peter when May handed him the jacket, “Peter.”

Suddenly, Peter had a huge grin, “Ned?”

“Do you realize that’s mine?”

The boy giggled and tucked his hands into the pouch, “No, I think this is mine.”

“It’s the exact same hoodie, why do you need two?” Ned didn’t even seem angry about it, he actually looked like he was holding back a laugh.

Peter pretended to think for a second, “This is  _ so much softer _ than mine for one, and secondly-” He pulled his arms out from the pockets and held his arms out, “I’m loving the oversized boyfriend fit.”

Ned stared at him for a few seconds longer, before rolling his eyes, “Fine, you can keep it for now Peter, only because you nearly di-” he stopped remembering May’s look, “Because you’re in medbay right now, but you better give it back.”

_ Ned did not, in fact, ever get the hoodie back. _

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part one of my multi-part series where Peter Parker decides that he prefers to wear Ned's hoodies rather than his own. I have a few things written for this already, so it'll just be up to me deciding that what I wrote was worth posting. They are all independent of each other, though, so you don't have to read the previous ones to understand what's going on in them.
> 
> (Also, as a usual disclaimer, I don't know a ton about the MCU - so let's take that into account please!)
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
